


呓语

by Takako



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 乱七八糟
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takako/pseuds/Takako
Summary: 我爱他如同爱我自己。





	呓语

**Author's Note:**

> ！设定来源是抖森小时候的照片  
> ！RPS注意

**_他是我的明亮宝石，是我的圣洁天使，是我所有幻想的来源；他可以无数次伤害我，将我抛弃；而我依然会紧随其后，期待他指尖那以毁灭为结局的一丝甜蜜。_ **

洁白的脖颈，线条完美的胳膊，修长细腻的小腿，一切皆如雕像般无瑕。那么多人觊觎着他，他却视若无睹，依旧踩着海水向前走去。他白皙的脚踏在肮脏海滩上，骨节分明的手扬起咸腥海水，美丽动人的眼睛望着污浊的一切。由他走过的泥地都变成了绮丽的伊甸园，由他口中吐出的每一个词都如蜜糖般的诱人，引诱着那对原始的人类。我看见了蛇，是他诱使人们吃下了善恶果。

在他身旁的那个女人是谁呢？他们如此亲近又疏离，就如世间所有终将分离的情侣一般。不过我想这并不重要，他只是为了乐趣而来，而她只是个金发婊子。

他是反叛的圣灵，是纯洁与邪恶并存的甜蜜糖果；他是坚定的马基雅维利主义者，为了他可怕的幻想，为了所有事物的落败与衰亡，他情愿舍弃一切：他什么也不爱。

当我第一次见到他时，他还是个孩子。明亮的月光下，烟火在天空炸开，战栗着绽出璀璨又转瞬即逝的花。他赤足踩在草地上，白皙又纤细的手臂在寒冷的空气中微微颤抖，那头蜜色的卷发在如纱般的月光下闪闪发光。他注意到了我，对着我一笑。那殷红的嘴唇，粉白的脸颊，还有那双足以震撼人心的宝石般的绿眼睛，使我在那一刻心灵震颤，瞬间跌下罪孽的深渊，成为了他永世的奴仆。

直到现在，我依旧为我们的初见感到后怕。他是个天使，而我是个玷污圣灵的恶魔。可那么一眼，就那么一眼，我便知道我永远无法离开他了；无论他是圣洁或是淫荡污秽，无论他是美丽或是丑陋浮肿，我都将永远爱他，他就是我唯一的神。

那时他的身体还那么稚嫩，在我的怀中含着阴茎微微颤抖，像一簇风中的白芷花。现在，他变得冷漠而娇媚，像一丛水仙，像那位因过度爱慕自己水中倒影而死的王子。

当然，他知道自己美极了。这一点被利用的很彻底，他身边始终围绕着男人和女人，为了他而奉献出包括生命在内的一切——我也是其中一员。

他有着任性的性格和冷漠的特质；在大家看来，他是个滥交淫荡又喜爱玩弄人心的美丽怪物，所有人都试图逃离他的目光与引诱，而我却心甘情愿地跌下了罪恶之湖。

他常常坐在潺潺流动的清澈溪水边，踢动着小腿。白色的蕾丝带着丝线挡住大腿，雪般的足踩在水中的石上，引诱着路过的每一个人。人们的欲望瞬间破裂，他们的手握住他的腰肢，他们的耳朵聆听他愉悦的尖叫，他们肮脏的体液留在他的体内——他喜欢被强奸的痛苦，也愿意让其变成合奸。当然，这短暂又惊人的快乐需要付出极大的代价。

当末日审判到来之时，被他所引诱的失丧者与撒旦一起跌入火与硫磺之湖，而他——不受神与恶魔所影响的他，将站在上帝的脚边观赏着这一切。没有野心，没有贪婪，什么都没有，他仅仅是爱看所有人痛哭流涕的模样。

他的脸上带着微笑，受刑者的惨叫使他兴奋，熊熊的火焰照亮了他的绿眼睛；他爱渺小又懦弱的人类，爱他们的脆弱和自大；他将作出娇媚甜蜜的模样，使所有活物爱他，并臣服于他。

**_这世上人的一生皆是关于爱与活着这两样庸俗又必不可少的事物的，只有他是在背弃与欲望中活着。因此，所有人都恨他，也恨他的与众不同。_ **

**Author's Note:**

> 忿怒害死愚妄人，嫉妒杀死痴迷人。  
>  ——《旧·伯》5:2


End file.
